


the worst soulmate

by Jules1398



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, M/M, you're legally not allowed to read this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: When Even's words appear on his wrist, he hides them from the world.





	the worst soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> hi [megan](http://tirelintes.tumblr.com/) >:) happy birthday  
> i had this idea like six whole months ago and was like hmm i'm gonna write it for megan's birthday and if it ruins it, so be it dfjjasjkfdls  
> anyway enjoly this hell fic i didn't even read over it bc i couldn't bear to read it again

When Even was sixteen and a half, his words finally appeared on his wrist. He had been so excited for them. The prospect of true love was something that he had always strived for and, once he got his words, he would know that there was someone out there made just for him. Someone who would love him unconditionally, despite his bipolar diagnosis or penchant for cheesy music. His soulmate.

However, when Even was sixteen and a half, he  _ read  _ his words and, well, all of that kind of fell away because they were, most certainly, the worst words that anyone could ever get. He immediately threw on a long-sleeved coat and walked through the pouring rain to the local corner store, where he bought a band that would cover the words forever.

After all, they were his words. Nobody needed to know about them except him.

Ever since then, he had been bitter about those stupid words etched into his skin and about soulmates as a whole. He dated Sonja for a while, who was just as bitter, as she never got any words, but it didn’t last. He had a soulmate that wasn’t her and she tried to compensate for it by latching onto him all the time. It turned sour when she turned from a welcome companion into a thorn in his side, placing herself in charge of his entire life.

And, of course, that wasn’t her fault. They just weren’t meant to be. There was someone out there he was meant to be with and it wasn’t her. But, then against, he wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to meet that person.

At the same time, he wasn’t sure that he’d have a choice. His soulmate was likely to say those words to him and if it happened, he would definitely know.

Maybe he could throttle his soulmate then and there. It was probably the least his soulmate deserved after Even had spent years and years ashamed of the words on his wrist.

As a romantic at heart, it was hard to admit that any real chance that he had at romance was probably dead and gone.

Still, Even dragged himself to parties, in the hopes of meeting another person that was like Sonja in her early days. Someone to love that didn’t care about being bound to their potential soulmate. It was easier said than done.

When he was a third-year at Bakka, he decided to go to a Nissen party. He had met nearly everyone at his own school and there just wasn’t anything there, so he needed to expand his reach and get to know people outside his school’s circles. Besides, these dudes were supposed to throw legendary parties, with loud music, good booze, and tons of awesome people.

Maybe, if Even was lucky enough, he would find an awesome person of his own to take out on dates. Someone to be in a relationship with for the first time since his breakup with Sonja.

The music was already blasting when he arrived at the party. It was in a fairly large apartment, which wasn’t surprising as he had heard that the guys in this Russ group had a lot of money.

Even tried to approach a few people, but most of them were with other people or too drunk too function. Sick of socializing to no avail, Even headed toward the kitchen to get something to drink. He grabbed a beer off the counter and uncapped it, taking a swig of the bitter liquid.

He noticed that there was a pair of brown eyes on him, watching every move. They belonged to a guy who had brown hair that he should probably get cut and a massive nose. He might even say that the guy was attractive, had he been a heterosexual woman. Fortunately, he was a pansexual man, which meant he had better taste.

The guy walked toward him, though he really wished that he wouldn’t. He seemed kind of like a fuckboy, which was not the type of company that Even had been seeking.

Stopping about a foot in front of Even, the guy’s eyes flickered toward his lips and he spoke.

“You’ve got mad dick-sucking lips.”

Even gasped.  _ This guy _ was his soulmate? He kind of wanted to pummel him, but he also knew this could be a chance at true romance, despite the rocky start. Unless, of course, there was another person that would greet Even with the very same words.

The boy blinked at him, mirroring his shocked expression, and rolled up his sleeve. Written, in plain letters on his wrist was,  _ [AUDIBLE GASPING]. _

“It’s you,” Even breathed.

The guy slapped a palm to his head. “I never should have approached you like that. Having those words on your wrist must have been embarrassing and annoying. Also, it makes me look kind of bad.”

“I wanted to kill you for them,” Even agreed. “But now that you’re here…”

“My amazing looks have stunned you into immediate love?” the guy asked.

Even shook his head, still not thinking the guy was all that attractive. “I just feel something. A deeper connection between the two of us.”

He nodded. “I feel it too. I’m William.”

“Even,” he supplied.

“Well, Even,” William began, “we’re soulmates. Do you want to ignore the whole getting to know one another process because some magical aspect of our universe said we should be together and that means we don’t need to have a flirting stage and then just skip to having sex.”

Even nodded. “That sounds lovely and romantic. I’m glad that our universe works in this incredibly logical way.”

And then William stepped forward and kissed him. It was uncomfortable and William was a bit too domineering, but it didn’t matter because they were soulmates. He was just going to have to live with it.

Sure, the words on Even’s wrist had been absolutely terrible and humiliating, but at least they had resulted in something less terrible. Even’s relationship with William was going to be perfectly mediocre.


End file.
